Amor Gourmet
by Mr. Decim
Summary: Quem poderia imaginar que na badalada padaria Confiserie Patisserie, um amor entre um orgulhoso croissant e um jovem de vida dupla poderia acontecer? Uma história romântica que ultrapassa as barreiras gastronômicas. [Shipp: Adrienssant].
Apreciem com moderação este maravilhoso casal.

* * *

 **Amor Gourmet**

Decim

Eu não esperava me apaixonar.

Croissants são ensinados desde o trigo que sua vida nunca será um mar de sonhos com recheio de leite condensado polvilhados com açúcar. Ah, não, nós não éramos com esses fracotes. Por causa do sofrimento infligido a nossa raça desde a biscate da Maria Antonieta, somos a _elite_ quando se trata de panificação – ainda que não sejamos um _pão_ propriamente dito, mas o que se esperar da ralé?

Como meus irmãos, tantos outros iguais a mim, eu só desejava que um humano se aproximasse, apreciasse minha formosura, minha cor tentadora, o perfume que eu exalava e, sem resistir, me comprasse, carregando-me para sua casa bem junto ao peito, consumindo-me friamente logo depois com uma xícara quente de café, uma ironia.

Mas o meu destino fora diferente de qualquer outro do meu clã. Eu deveria ter percebido desde o forno, enquanto o padeiro levava a classe operária popular da padaria – mas não tão popular quanto nós, a realeza gourmet – os cookies com gotas de chocolate para longe, em direção a sua própria casa.

Enquanto eu assava, o casal de padeiros cochichava aos risinhos assim que retornaram. Os cookies, pelo visto, haviam sido rejeitados por quem quer que fosse.

Oh, alguém exigente, então. Meu tipo favorito, uma vez que eles nunca resistiam a nós, croissants.

Ele não resistiria a _mim_.

Comecei a me recordar do tempo, minutos antes, em que fui socado e amassado pelo humano masculino, mais entusiasmado do que nunca ao me deformar e reformar. Quando me moldou, quis ter a certeza de que eu seria perfeito. Minhas dobras fabulosas tiveram a mesma textura, o mesmo número de centímetros das camadas, a borda possuía o mesmo ângulo esférico.

Eu era, simplesmente, o croissant mais simétrico que jamais existiria naquela padaria. Senti que despertava inveja em qualquer outro item do lugar, pois lá estava eu, em minha esplendorosa forma, como se tivesse brilho próprio.

Espero muito que meus arquiinimigos, os insuportavelmente coloridos Madelines, estejam vendo isso e apodreçam por dentro.

Contudo, meus devaneios precisaram ser findados com a proximidade de minha missão. Quando eu enfim estava assado, fui retirado do forno com delicadeza, colocado acima de todos os outros croissants num prato, reafirmando minha superioridade. Não havia mais como negar: eu era especial.

Para tanto esmero, eu seria servido ao presidente? Parecia que sim.

Oh, eu quase podia ainda sentir o fermento biológico vivo em mim.

— Vamos nos assegurar que este seja do Adrien — a humana disse, apontando para mim. — Ele vai se impressionar.

Adrien? A pessoa importante e exigente a quem eu seria destinado chamava-se Adrien? Bem, não era o presidente, mas talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

Fui levado pelo mesmo caminho que os cookies inferiores. Eu gostaria de poder dizer ao padeiro bigodudo para parar de respirar em cima de mim, correndo o risco de me contaminar com seus germes, mas me lembrei de como ele me espancou mais cedo e me calei.

O homem era muito violento.

Curiosamente, enquanto ele subia umas escadas, senti meu interior pesado, como se a massa se revirasse aqui dentro. Eu, um croissant perfeito e orgulhoso de meu clã, estava nervoso para agradar ao cliente. Parecia bobagem.

Entretanto, conforme a escotilha se abria e eu vislumbrava um lugar novo, tudo ficou esquecido e em branco como fermento químico. Senti olhos sobre mim, enquanto os padeiros discutiam com uma pirralha.

Aqueles olhos... como descrever a sensação? Eu estava sendo _devorado_ por eles. Corajosamente encarei-os, querendo estar em sua boca logo que os vi. O dono deles, que eram verdes como folhas de hortelã, tratava-se de um rapaz.

Um triste desejo e fragilidade de quem não poderia resistir a tentação que eu era parecia estar escrito em sua face.

Adrien!

Aquele só podia ser o Adrien.

Oh, _chamas_ , mais fortes que as do forno, me consumiram e eu me sentia quase maior do que a mim mesmo. Em meu instinto natural, eu quis satisfazê-lo, vendo aqueles lábios que me tocariam se umedecerem e a boca se entreabrir ante a expectativa de ter a mim em suas mãos. Pude sentir minha casca morena se enrubescer e dourar ainda mais, num bronzeado tímido.

Em breve, eu estaria dentro dele.

Adrien e eu seríamos um.

Que garoto obsceno, pensei, deixando tão clara sua vontade de me comer, de me possuir. E o que estava dando em mim? Tão empolgado por isso? Eu era um membro respeitável, perfeito e fresquinho do clã croissant! Eu não deveria, não podia querer tanto a um humano... que estranho.

Mas eu o quis. Quis que cravasse os dentes em mim e me rasgasse em pedaços, mas saboreando-me aos poucos. Eu daria a ele o prazer gastronômico que ninguém poderia dar – nem mesmo a garotinha ao seu lado, que claramente queria obter seu interesse.

Mas Adrien, ah, o meu Adrien não conseguia tirar os olhos de mim. E eu dele.

Pude sentir a garota, uma víbora, me invejar e exigir minha retirada dali. Como ela poderia vencer o charme de um croissant? As inimigas deveriam me temer, realmente.

Os padeiros, para desolação de meu amado e a minha, iam se afastando, quis gritar para que não o fizessem, mas não pude, emudecido pela emoção de meu querido, que reagiu lindamente perante nossa brusca separação.

Adrien, um consumidor de verdade – o maior apreciador de croissants e da verdadeira cozinha gourmet que jamais vi –, numa derradeira tentativa, esticou a mão até mim, com certeza imaginando as tantas coisas que poderia fazer comigo bem longe dali.

Se eu pudesse, eu voaria até ele, mas me fizeram com leite, não com Redbull.

Meu último vislumbre de Adrien foram seus olhos sedentos percorrendo cada centímetro de meu corpo, a mão ansiosa para me tocar antes da escotilha se fechar e eu sumir de sua vista.

Fiquei desolado. Tanta perfeição e gostosura para nada? Eu não cabia em mim de insatisfação. O ódio daquela garota estúpida se assomando entre minha massa.

Assim, como se eu fosse como os outros reles croissants, me colocaram na vitrine. Uma humilhação. Viver a vida comum de meus antepassados e irmãos não me era mais atraente.

Eu só esperava que meu fim fosse breve.

Eu estava quieto, remoendo as possibilidades e lembranças de Adrien, quando uma borboleta negra de pontos brilhantes entrou pela porta da frente. Ela voava em minha direção e invadiu a estufa após um descuido dos padeiros bocós.

Ela tocou-me. As coisas ficaram esquisitas. Uma voz zumbiu entre a massa folhada de minha forma:

— Meu pequeno Croissant, eu sou Le Papillon. Nada pode ser equiparada a crueldade de ser separado de seu grande amor, não é mesmo? Vou lhe dar a possibilidade de se unir para sempre ao seu amado, mas, em troca, deves provocar uma diarreia em Ladybug e Chat Noir e trazer seus miraculous...

Eu, em minha maneira de lua crescente, parecia mais agora com um sorriso diabólico.

Ah, Adrien será todo meu... e ninguém poderá impedi-lo de me comer.

Sem pensar, respondi ao estranho homem:

— Meu prazer é satisfazer, Le Papillon.

Fim.

* * *

Dedico singelamente às pessoas especiais que inspiraram essa linda história de amor, mais canon que qualquer outro casal da série de Ladybug, pois o desejo entre Croissant e Adrien estava explícito. Espero que entendam.


End file.
